Moon Ally
by PaulieK
Summary: Soon after Kayla returns home she begins having some strange dreams. The rolling grasslands under the moonlight would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the horrendous monsters!


A/N: I've been thinking about this for a while. What if the shifters from Dark Guardians helped Link out in his journey? Note: I haven't played this game, so I may change some of the things in the game. Also italics are text and brackets are phone calls xD

**I do not own any of the characters of either Dark Guardians Series or the wonderful Zelda games! **

Chapter 1: Strange Dreams

Kayla woke up flushed and unnerved for the past couple of week straight. Except now she was back home in Dallas, Texas with her parents. They were excited to have her home and even more so that she decided to go to a university instead of a community college. No matter the fact that it is near Canada.

Her parents noticed the changed in her immediately, of course she didn't shift in front of them but they saw a confident young woman. Her therapist saw the change in her too, said she seemed more at peace than before. She felt that way, except now these dreams. The rolling grasslands under the moon were beautiful, but the monsters were horrendous. She constantly had to shift and use her strength as a wolf to survive. She didn't have anyone here either. Lucas, Brittany, Rafe, Connor and Lindsey were all back in school and practically in Canada. She wrapped her arms around herself and still felt no comfort.

Suddenly her cell phone beeped and she yelped in surprise. She had to close her eyes and breathe for a second before reading the text.

_I love you, _it said and her heart swelled. She sent him a text back. Lucas, her soul mate, mates for life. It hurt her being this far away from him, but coming Christmas, he and his parents are going to come down here. Then Spring Break her and her parents were going to go up there.

She had already talked to her parents about this and they were excited. The first boy their daughter was "crazy" about. Her phone beeped again.

_What's wrong, _it said and she frowned.

_Nothing just having some really weird dreams, _she sent back to him. Soon her phone rang.

[Are these the dreams the same NIGHTMARES I talked to Lindsey about?]

"Wh-What?"

[I saw her concern when we were both turned and I called to talk to her about it.]

Of course, Lindsey would be concerned, but she didn't want them to worry. After all, they were just dreams and dreams can't hurt anyone.

[Kayla? I'm going to talk to the Elders and Lindsey about sending her down there with you.]

"Why," she asked shocked. She didn't want anyone to move on their senior year! It was the most important year of anyone's life.

[Kayla, I would run there in a night or two if I could but I'm the leader. Plus Lindsey is itching and biting everyone's asses to get over to you.]

"But this is her senior year!" Kayla protested, "What about credit transfers and prom and Rafe!" Lucas chuckled.

[Credits aren't a problem, plus Rafe can always run there in time for prom. Besides that's what I plan on doing myself.] His voice took on a flirty tone trying to ease her worry. [But anyways, tell Lindsey or me if it gets any worst. The Elders are probably gone to look to the text to see if they could understand what's going on with you.]

"Alright," Kayla said praying it would but wouldn't at the same time.

[Well I have class in a few, enjoy your weekend. I love you.]

"I love you too," she said and pressed the end button. She flopped back onto her pillow and sighed uneasily. She needed to run but didn't know if she wanted to run a two-legged run or a four-legged run. So she texted Brittany. She ran two legged style with her until the day she left.

_Two legged or four legged?_ Was all she sent and two minutes or so later her phone beeped.

_LOL four-legged for sure __ anyways, how are you?_ Brittany wasn't a buddy-buddy type or the one to smother anyone. She was fiercely loyal though and a good friend.

_Lindsey?_ She sent back with a sigh.

_Yeah, she hasn't said anything, but she's chopping at the bit though. What's up?_

_Well just having some weird dreams that she's worried about._

_What? And you're not? _

_Eh._

_Ah, well go jogged and text me if you need to._

_Alright, ttyl._

_Peace._ Kayla rolled out of her bed and was thankful she happened to live next to the woods. She would run through them and feel better for sure. She got dressed into baggy sweat pants and pink tank top; this was just a ploy of course. No way was she just going to walk out there wolf. She snickered at the thought though, but soon pushed it aside. This was going to be easy, take a bottle of water shift when she finds a place to hide her clothes and start running. Hopefully nobody will see her as a wolf, but she has an amazing nose now and can stop the turn at any point in time.

Walking down the stairs her mom stopped her.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing," She asked her with a lovely smile. Her eyes were a warm hazel, warm because it was closer to a brown but had a hint of green and blue. She was tall and slender with brown hair that was close to blonde.

"I'm going jogging," She said to her with a smile, "I'll be home in an hour."

"Alright sweetie," she said with a smile, "will you be home in time for breakfast?"

"And miss you're pancakes?" Kayla asked false astounded and her mother rolled her eyes and walked up stairs. She strolled out the door and walked down the street to the national park. She sniffed the air and nobody was around too early, good. She shed her clothes quickly and shifted feeling some relief. The feeling of being ready when the attack is near was always a good feeling. She picked up her clothes and hid them in a bush. She began to run digging her claws into the ground and running high speeds. She felt another shifter nearby. She didn't realize that any shifters lived in Dallas and she skidded to a halt. She saw a wolf slid into view, it was dark but it brown. The eyes were amber and she noticed she was more slender than herself.

_Hey there,_ the new wolf said, clearly a girl. She stretched and groaned. _I'm Pauline. _She introduced herself and Kayla felt a little better. Maybe she might know what happening to her.

_Hey, I'm Kayla, I didn't know there were any shifters in Dallas, _she said to her. Pauline snorted a wolf laugh and heard her laughing in her mind.

_Didn't you know there were shifters ALL around the world, _she joked, _want to run?_ She asked and Kayla yelped in agreement. Together they ran for a bit and finally Kayla skidded to a stop. Pauline looked back and trotted back to her.

_What's up,_ she asked.

_I got to go home, mom's making pancakes, _Kayla said.

_Ah, well see ya around, _Pauline said and back to walk south. Kayla nodded in agreement and ran to where she left her clothes and sniffed the air. Nobody again, she shifted again and turned and walked home. She walked in welcomed by the smell of pancakes and the works. Her mouth watered, but she needed a shower now. She made her way up the stairs and into her room; she grabbed her towel and checked her phone. She had two texts; One from Brittany and one from Lindsey.

_You okay? _That was from Lindsey and_ how's the jog? _That was from Brittany.

_Great, oh I met another shifter._

_Really? _Brittany asked. _What's she like?_

_Well I only talked to her for a bit but she seemed really nice. _

_That's great, but still having weird dreams? _Lindsey was being relentless.

_Well yeah, but it's no big deal. Seriously I'm fine._

_Hmm, well I just talked to Lucas and he said as soon as the Elder expects that it's getting worst or more frequent with you, I'm coming down. _


End file.
